


Queen Mother of Hell

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Orgies, original demon type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage





	Queen Mother of Hell

Jodi's head hurt like hell. It took a moment for everything to come back to her. The midnight call, the dark warehouse, the sound of someone crying, and then the blunt pain in the back of her head. Now she was hanging suspended in air, spread eagle and naked. She was blindfolded and had noise canceling earphones on her head, essentially rendering her blind and deaf. She couldn't even hear herself scream.

However, she could feel. There was no mistaking the soft hands, fingers, lips, and tongues that now explored and plundered her body. There were mouths on each of her tits sucking, licking, and biting. There was a mouth on her pussy licking and sucking as fingers slid in and out. Slick fingers slid in and out of her ass. Mouths sucked on her neck, her back, and her legs. Hands roamed and squeezed her body. She tried to fight, but her struggles only served to heighten the sensations she was being overwhelmed with. The contact was becoming undeniably pleasant.

After her third orgasm, Jodi stopped struggling to get away. Her struggles now were to get more of the sensations that were driving her nearly insane with pleasure. She willingly began sucking the tit that was placed to her lips. The flavor of the liquid filling her mouth was better than anything she'd ever tasted before. She whined when it moved and eagerly started lapping at the pussy that took its place. Her only thoughts now, her only need was more of what she was feeling.

All of the contact she experienced flooded Jodi's body with the poison that was slowly changing her forever. During all of this, an ultra high frequency in the headphones was used by a voice to tell her what she was now, what she would remember, and what she would do for her sisters from now on. Her mind drank in the words as eagerly as her body drank the poison of her captors.

When she was released from her restraints five days after being captured, Jodi continued making love to her new sisters for hours. Jodi Mills was now a Femgradure, a low-level female demon who feeds on male ejaculate, created by the victim's sexual use and prolonged exposure to the bodily secretions of other Femgradure, long thought to be extinct.

Jodi was chosen and changed for a reason. Femgradure fed on male ejaculate, but extended feeding, rather than the usual quick snacks, eventually demonized the soul of the male being fed on. The leader of the Femgradure wanted Sam and Dean Winchester and had plans for Jodi to help with that. She would take Jodi as her personal lover until her plans were complete.

When the leader walked to the group, Jodi bowed her head. She caressed Jodi's head, and Jodi rose up to suck the leaders tit into her mouth and moaned in pleasure. Bela Talbot smiled as she lowered Jodi to the floor and fucked her.

 

Several of Bela's nest left evidence of demon possession around Sioux Falls. Jodi gladly did as Bela instructed and called Sam and Dean. The boys came immediately, just as Bela and Jodi knew they would.

Jodi arranged for the boys to split up. Sam and Jodi's new deputy, her sister Femgradure, went to interview witnesses while Jodi and Dean went to check out an abandoned warehouse. Jodi and her deputy had no trouble injecting the brothers with sedatives.

The brothers woke to find themselves bound side by side, naked on a king sized bed. Sunshine was peeking around the heavy curtains. Jodi sat naked between their legs and ran teasing fingers over their hips and abdomens. “Jodi?” Sam said. “Let us up from here.”

“Oh, I don't think so, Sam. You should get comfortable because you boys are going to be here for a long time,” Jodi smiled and let her eyes turn black.

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked.

“My master found me and gave me a new life, a better life. She made me hers,” Jodi smiled. “She even arranged for me to have you two as my first meal.”

“First meal?” Dean asked. “Jodi, demons don't generally eat people.”

“Femgradure do,” Bela said as she walked in the room and climbed on the bed behind Jodi. She began fondling and squeezing Jodi's tits. Jodi arched into her touch and smiled beatifically. “Or rather, we feed on male ejaculate. We can eat quick meals and drain the life out of a man. That's not what will happen with the two of you, however. We plan to feed on you very slowly which will turn you into demons.”

“Not that this isn't hot to watch,” Dean said as he pulled his eyes from Bela's hands on Jodi's breasts, but how did you become a Femgradure? Those have been extinct for centuries.”

“Lilith had a couple hidden away in a dark section of hell. She was a bit upset with me for trying to help you at the end of my life so she threw me in with them. It's taken me a while, but now it's time for my revenge.”

“Lilith's dead. Lucifer's back in his cage. You're late in going after revenge,” Sam said.

“I'm up to speed with current events, Sam. That still doesn't mean I won't pay those bastards back for making my life worse than it was to start with,” Bela said as she turned Jodi's head and placed her tit at Jodi's mouth. Jodi instantly began sucking.

“Do you see this?” Bela asked. “Do you see how completely mine your friend is? Anything I ask, she will do, even killing those people to get you here.” Bela began rubbing Jodi's pussy. She slid her fingers inside the sheriff's wet heat when Jodi automatically spread her legs to give Bela better access. “You'll soon be mine as well, doing anything I say.”

Bela eased Jodi's head to Dean's cock, and the sheriff started sucking. She moaned at the first taste of precome. Dean tried to pull away, but the restraints were too secure. He was soon fucking up into Jodi's mouth.

“I figure a couple of weeks of my girls feeding on you twice a day and you'll be demons who answer only to me,” Bela grinned. “Then I will take hell away from that little twit Crowley and run it as it should be run.”

Bela moved over to Sam, “You and your brother are going to hand me hell on a silver platter, Sam,” she said as she eased her slick fingers into Sam's ass. She found his prostate and played with it until Sam was hard and leaking. 

As soon as Dean came and she swallowed his come, Jodi moved to Sam and began sucking him. Sam couldn't stop himself from fucking her mouth.

“I hate to disappoint you, Bela, but I’ve come twice a day for years, and I’m still not a demon,” Dean said.

Bela chuckled. “Whores' pussies, your hand, and your brother's ass don't have the same nutrients our bodies have, smart ass. You won't be the first male I’ve turned, Dean, nor the last. It was particularly enjoyable to watch young Ben Braden fight the change. Don't worry, mommy was in the next room being changed, too.

Bela slid her fingers into Dean's ass and began massaging his prostate to get him hard again. She put a cock ring on him and rode him while Jodi worked Sam's cock erect again. Jodi put a cock ring on Sam and rode him.

“Feel how wet we are boys?” Bela asked as she twisted Dean's nipples. “That hot wet poison is already working its way through your bodies and into your souls. Like it or not, you're well on your way to becoming my servants.”

As Bela felt herself getting close, she clamped her hand over Dean's nose. Dean was forced to open his mouth to breathe and Bela sat on his face as she came. Dean couldn't keep it out of his mouth. He couldn't help swallowing it. Jodi followed Bela's lead and did the same with Sam. The Femgradure left the room.

“Dean,” Sam spoke hardly above a whisper, “I feel, I feel really fucked up.”

Dean reached his hand out as far as he could and held Sam's. “Me, too, Sammy. Never felt so drunk in my life.” 

The brothers held hands as they passed out.

 

It was dark outside when the boys woke to the bedroom door opening. They were both still high from earlier and still wearing cock rings. Jodi and Bela were back with two other demons. None of them spoke as the two new demons began sucking the boys' cocks. 

Bela climbed on top of Sam and began riding his face. He was too high to resist. She tasted like chocolate and caramel and he couldn't get enough. He tongued at Bela, licking and sucking her. He sucked her clit like the other demon was sucking his cock. He licked her clean when she came. Bela tapped the demon behind her. The demon removed the cock ring from Sam and swallowed every drop of his come.

Dean was too far gone to resist when Jodi put her tit to his mouth. He sucked and licked and sucked some more, loving the taste of the fluid from her nipple. She tasted like apple pie with cinnamon sprinkled on top. Dean kept sucking even after the demon sucking his cock had removed the cock ring from him and swallowed his come. He whined when Jodi pulled away.

The boys passed out as the Femgradure poison worked its way through their bodies and into their souls. Dean could feel it even unconscious. It felt familiar. It felt like something he missed and desperately wanted back. He surrendered without even realizing it and allowed the sensations to surround him completely. He would wake to crave more of that sensation. The expression on Dean's face was one of peace.

Sam felt the same sensations, but they were completely foreign and frightening to him. He fought it as much as he could. He would wake with fear and dread. The expression on Sam's face was of terror mixed with pain.

The other two demons had left. Jodi asked, “Why does Sam look so afraid while Dean looks so peaceful?”

Bela smiled as she answered. “The demonic essence flowing through them and changing them is something Sam has never experienced. He fears it and is fighting it which is causing him great pain. Dean has been a demon before and seems to welcome a return to a demonic existence. He'll be ours days before Sam is at this rate.”

“Should we adjust his schedule?” Jodi asked just before she began licking Bela's throat.

“No, we should adjust Sam's. We'll feed on him three times a day to catch him up.”

“Won't that being rushing it and possibly causing his death?”

“These two are bloody strong. They could handle feedings five times a day and still survive to become demons,” Bela said as she pulled Jodi's head back by the hair. Bela kissed Jodi deeply. She took Jodi to the floor and made her demon eat her out. Jodi happily obliged.

Jodi would have expected being a demon to be horrible. It wasn't. She had all her memories, a wonderful new master she was happy to serve, and now her boys would with her and safe. Jodi couldn't imagine anything better.

 

It happened just over a week later. As soon as Bela and Jodi walked into the room, Dean opened his black eyes. He looked at the restraints holding him and they vanished. He rose and went to Bela and pulled her into a deep, hard kiss.

“Welcome home, Dean,” Bela said when he finally broke the kiss.

“Thank you for this, Bela. I didn't know how much I missed being a demon.”

Bela stepped back and Jodi stepped forward to hug Dean. He was still her boy, after all. Dean picked her up and slid his cock right into her pussy. He growled, “You deserve a reward for this, and I’m gonna give you a good one.” 

Dean fucked Jodi against the wall harder and better than she'd ever had. She was too exhausted to help with Sam once Dean was done with her. “That's my boy,” she said as she slid down the wall to the floor.

“You can't go and exhaust all my girls, Dean,” Bela winked at him.

“Don't plan to, Bela. Wanted to fuck the hell outta Jodi since I met her. Now, do you need help with Sammy? I figure he's fighting this like hell,” Dean said.

“He's only a couple of days behind you. We did have to adjust his schedule, but he's coming along nicely.” Bela said. “Too bad you can't help turn him with sex. That would be fucking hot to watch.”

“Be a good girl and I might even let you record it when I tap that ass of his,” Dean grinned and slapped Bela's ass. “Now get on over there and get to work on my brother.”

Bela climbed on top of Sam and put her pussy in his face. Sam was out of it, but he opened his mouth as soon as he smelled her. He started eating her out before she was even settled on her heels.

“Atta boy, Sammy. That pussy tastes good, huh?” Dean spoke quietly into Sam's ear. “You eat up, little brother. Enjoy that sweet, sweet nectar. It's changing you, Sammy. Gonna make you strong, damn near unstoppable. When it's done that, your big brother's gonna pound your sweet, tight ass for everything it's worth. Gonna fuck you good, just like you always wanted.”

Sam whined and ate Bela out even more enthusiastically. He licked her clean and begged for more when she moved to suck him off. 

Dean motioned to Jodi. She came over and Dean held her in place for Sam to eat her out, too. He smiled evilly as Jodi came for the third time and begged for Dean to let her up. Dean held her still, and Sam kept eating her out.

“Dean, you're going to push him too far and kill him. He'll be of no use to us then,” Bela scolded.

Dean used his power to hold Jodi as he motioned Bela over. He raised Sam's lid to reveal nearly solid black eyes. “I don't know what's wrong with your judgment, Bela, but if you can't smell that's he's damn near full demon, then you don't need to be in charge of this nest, much less hell,” he said coldly. “Back off and let me handle this. I know what my brother can endure, and trust me, it's much more than this.”

Dean let Jodi fall to the other side of the bed and dragged Bela back into position for Sam to eat her out. Before Sam was done, Bela was drained to the point of exhaustion. Sam opened his black eyes and rolled Bela to her stomach and slid his cock into her. Dean slid his cock into Sam, and Sam moaned in pleasure. Dean fucked Sam into Bela for an hour before they let her up.

Jodi tried to get to Bela to help her, but she was just too weak from exhaustion. She hardly had the strength to beg Sam and Dean to stop.

“This is how Femgradure went extinct, Bela. Higher-level demons used your kind to turn humans. They literally worked them to death to make more higher-level demons. That's what I'm going to do to you and your girls, except for Jodi,” Dean grinned evilly.

 

Dean secured Jodi so that she couldn't interfere while Sam rounded up Jodi's deputies. For the next three days, the brothers worked Bela and her Femgradure demons to death turning the deputies into demons. Jodi tried to help Bela, but there was nothing she could do.

There were two deputies left when the last Femgradure dropped dead. Jodi was fed one. The boys took Jodi with them when they left. They took the last deputy for Jodi to feed on later.

Sam and Dean set up headquarters in the bunker. Jodi watched as her boys took Crowley’s throne right out from under him the smart way, slowly and discreetly, one demon at a time. By the time Crowley even realized he had serious competition, hell belonged to Sam and Dean. 

Crowley was forced to watch Sam bend over for his brother's huge cock on the throne before they ordered him bound in hell's brothel where demons restricted from going topside worked off their frustrations by beating and fucking him. 

The brother helped Jodi cut back to one feeding every six months as she should have been doing from the start. They explained to Jodi what her new life should really be like. Bela, it turned out, had never taken care of her nest. She had only used them to further her agenda. The boys saved Jodi, and she served them well. 

Jodi asked to turn another woman for company. Dean brought his friend Donna Hanscum. They kept Donna bound in a bedroom for Jodi. It took a while working alone, but Jodi patiently molested the other sheriff and seeped her poison into her for hours each day. Soon Donna was begging for it, and Jodi fucked her senseless. Donna was a Femgradure within two months. 

Dean and Sam allowed Jodi to build a small nest and house them in the bunker at her offer of turning any males they wanted. The boys brought Annie and then Claire. It took less time for each new addition to become a Femgradure. Jodi was the leader of a nest of seven within a year, including Benny's granddaughter Elizabeth. Jodi took good care of her girls.

The brothers often watched as a human woman slowly became a Femgradure. Dean thrust into Sam's tight ass as they enjoyed watching the demons fuck a woman senseless. They especially enjoyed watching Elizabeth having fingers shoved hard and fast into her pussy and ass, mouths sucking and biting her nipples, and tits shoved into her mouth for her to suck while she played with a pussy with each hand. Sam loved it because he'd never been fucked harder as Dean came again and again.

It took a while for Castiel to catch on to the fact that the brothers were demons. He tried to kill them when he figured it out. The entire bunker full of demons easily stopped him. Jodi was the one who trapped him in holy fire. When Cas wouldn't join the boys, he ended up in hell's brothel beside Crowley being a fuck toy for demons.

Hannah came to attempt to rescue Cas. She was bound in a ring of holy fire in the garage. It took twice as long because they had to first eat away her grace, but Jodi and her demons added Hannah as a loyal Femgradure.

The bunker was almost full. Sam and Dean had the eight Femgradure, the seven demons who had been Jodi's deputies, a dungeon full of asshole men to feed the girls, and four restrained death row convicts being slowly turned into demons. There was an orgy in the lounge area every night. Sometimes Sam and Dean joined in, sometimes they were away on business, but most nights they were too satisfied with Dean's cock shoving into Sam's ass to be interested in their housemates.

The Winchesters kept hell running smoothly. Heaven offered no resistance to their rule after Cas had been enslaved and Hannah had been turned. Jodi was very proud of them.

The boys kept Jodi as happy as they could out of gratitude for bringing them home to their destiny. Though she was technically a low-level demon, she was regarded as the queen mother of hell, and any demon who disrespected her was destroyed by Sam or Dean. 

She found the courage one day to ask one more thing of the brothers. They smiled at her request, but they didn't give her an answer. She let it go knowing the boys were her kings and protectors and knew what was best. She was thrilled two months later when Bobby Singer was brought to her after the boys made an armed assault against heaven to get him. Jodi turned Bobby and the two mated for eternity.

The boys grabbed a few other souls while they were in heaven, including Ellen and Jo Harvell. They kept those souls waiting and anxious just for fun. They were brought to Sam and Dean in front of all the residents of the bunker.

“You're ours now,” Dean said as he held Jo from behind and fondled her pussy. “You're going to be demons whether you like it or not.”

“The question is,” Sam asked as he held Ellen from behind and fondled her tits, “are you willingly going to be useful demons? Or will you fight and we turn you into useless demon fuck toys in hell's brothel?”

Dean brushed his hard cock against Jo's ass and said, “You, sweet cheeks, are gonna get fucked either way. So what's your eternal pleasure?”

Jo refused to answer so Dean threw her down on the floor of the bunker library and fucked her in front of everyone. He laughed at her cries as he slammed his cock into her with all his demon strength. “Make your choice, bitch. Useful demon or eternal fuck toy.”

“Useful demon!” Jo finally screamed out when she realized that she couldn't handle this for eternity.

Dean finished off by shooting come all over her. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her to one of the other demons in the room, “Take her to the pit.” The demon took Jo's arm and vanished.

Ellen screamed for her daughter. Sam laughed. “Time to make your choice, Ellen.” Sam bit her neck and shoved his cock into her ass. 

“Fuck!” Ellen yelled in pain. 

“Well?” Sam asked as he fucked her harder.

“Useful! Useful demon, damn it!” Ellen screamed. Sam shot his load in her ass and shoved her to another demon. “Make sure she and her daughter have an excellent view of each other.”

“I ain't complaining, mind you,” Bobby said, “but why did you idjits grab those two?”

Sam laughed. “Their new roadhouse is going to be demon central the way their old one was hunter central.”

Dean added, “They're gonna keep all our demons up here in line and working hard.”

“Well then, why the hell haven't you put me to work?” Bobby asked. “I know a few decent pricks for my girl's nest to turn. I can arrange traps for them and send them to Ellen and Jo when the nest is done with 'em.”

“Demons with hunter experience? Sounds like a good idea to me. Whadda ya think, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Get your ass to work, old man,” Sam grinned.

Bobby went right to the phone and started making calls.

“What about handsome over there?” Jodi nodded to the man other demons were holding who had kept silent so far. “He doesn't look very happy with you boys at all. In fact, he looks damn pissed.”

“That's his default state. Right, dad?” Sam smirked.

“That's John Winchester?” Jodi asked in amazement. “Wow. This should be all kinds of fun to watch.” She leaned against a table and crossed her legs at the ankles.

“Whatcha got in mind for him, little brother?” Dean asked as he slid behind Sam and held him in his arms.

“That's completely your call, De. I figure you deserve to decide his fate after the way he treated you like a damn soldier instead of a son all your life,” Sam said.

Jodi's eyebrows rose at that. “I could make him suffer terribly if you want. It would be my pleasure. Just say the word.” Jodi smiled evilly at John.

“He made me into his bitch at a young age. He tried to do the same thing to Sam. Now it's time for him to learn what being a bitch really is.” Dean turned his head to look at the demon holding John and said, “Take him to the kennel.” 

The demon left with John Winchester. The brothers went to their room for some quiet time because Sam wanted to feel Dean inside him.

Two months later they all gathered in hell's kennel to watch John Winchester birth his first liter of hell hound pups. Sam laughed as John collapsed in exhaustion when the last pup of twelve was born. “You get to rest for two weeks before you get knotted again, John. I want our kennel built up quickly.”

Sam and Dean never returned to the kennel, but there were over a hundred hound pups within two years. 

 

The brothers did little hands on ruling in the day to day operations. They had a fine crew in place and trusted them to get the job done. They mostly lived their old lives, except now they hunted things that wanted to destroy their demons. They were the kings of hell and happy together.

Sometimes Jodi missed her old life. Then she would look at Bobby and their boys. They were all happy, and that made her realize that she was, too. It hadn't been Bela's intention, but Jodi would always be grateful to the scheming demon for turning her into the queen mother of hell, especially on the nights that all three of her men fucked her senseless.


End file.
